


mood killer

by Mekina



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-11
Updated: 2013-04-11
Packaged: 2017-12-08 03:24:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/756454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mekina/pseuds/Mekina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A certain nickname slips out during a heated moment. Sam is less than pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	mood killer

Dean presses himself closer to Sam, grinding his hard dick up against Sam and pressing messy kisses to Sam's throat.

"God, Dean." Sam moans, vibration of it against Dean's face making him grin. "C'mon...more."

"Yeah, you like me all over you, don't you? Like my hands on you, like it when I talk dirty to you about how hot you are when you're being fucked, when you can't wait to get your dick in my mouth. You like it?"

"Yeah, yeah, you know I do." Sam grabs Dean's chin and pulls him up for a kiss. "Filthy mouth. Needs to be filled with something."

Dean laughs and grinds harder against Sam. He makes a pleased noise when Sam grips his hips and rocks up against him, their hard dicks sliding together. "Just like that. Come on, baby boy."

It only takes Dean a second to realize Sam has stopped moving. "Sam?"

Sam is staring up at him blankly. "What did you just call me?"

Dean thinks about it for a second. Oh, shit. That just slipped out, and he has no idea where it came from. "That was, uh. Sam."

His brother is already shaking his head as he moves out from under Dean. "No. No way are you getting away with that. That's really fucking creepy, Dean."

Sam's gone soft. Shit. Really? "It just happened."

"That's not how you think of me, is it?" Sam really does look creeped out.

"'Course not! I told you, it just came from nowhere, okay? Jesus. Can we get back to what we were doing?" Dean reaches hopefully for Sam.

"Promise to never say that ever again."

"I promise." Dean makes a face. Baby boy? Really? Now that he thinks about it that is pretty fucking creepy. It's not like he mentally refers to Sam as that, or even that he's ever thought that before. It really did just slip out in the heat of the moment.

Sam moves back over to him, stretching out on the bed. "I'm not in the mood anymore, Dean." He looks apologetic. "Can we just..."

He wants to cuddle. Dean's erection wilted during that conversation, anyway, and it's clear Sam's not feeling it right now, so he might as well. "Sure thing, Sammy."


End file.
